


It fucking hurts, man.

by soueikaku



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Blowjobs, Drunk Sex, M/M, Sad smut, Smut, Unrequited Love, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 13:40:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14262198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soueikaku/pseuds/soueikaku
Summary: Giving the town drunk handjobs was fun, but I just wanted to give him my heart.





	It fucking hurts, man.

**Author's Note:**

> im angrery I GOT HORNT AND THEN I MADE IT SAD IT SHOUDLTN BE THIS WAY!!!!!

When a drunk dude ruts into your hands, you expect it to be annoying. You expect it to be something that’s sloppy and just something for them to get off with.

  
Well, you’re not completely wrong, but thankfully, that’s one of my biggest turn ons. I love sloppy sex, and with the town drunk slipping his semi hard cock through my hands with flushed cheeks and swollen lips, it was definitely something to get me off. But it was something kept for later, for right now I’d give him what he wanted.

  
The mumbles that slipped through his lips were near heavenly, something I had wanted to hear for near a year now, heh, rhymes. But this man... Shane, the town drunk, was something else. I knew why he had resorted to such a harmful coping mechanism like alcohol, but the scent of beer and ash on his breath was almost intoxicating as the substance itself. He’s lucky that I’m not some clean freak, or he wouldn’t be grinding his dick in my hands. And, by Yoba, all I’d wanted to do was peck it with little kisses to make those small grunts transform into something else, but all I could do was let the tender strokes lather him like a soap.

  
“A-Ah...” He murmured, making me somewhat more daring to finally make a move with my mouth, but I had remembered quite vividly how he requested handjobs. Sure, I was the town farmer, but the ol’ mine obsessed bitch can love some dick in his face every once in a while, right? Right. “C’mon, big boy. Just a little more and your cum will be coatin’ my face.” That seemed to spur his drunk softened erection to grow, him now being a full 5 inches in my roughed up hands.

“Ahh, what a beauty. Wouldn’t mind ridin’ this like Babe Ku.” My horse, Ku. Horrible synonym, I know, but when your mind was sex driven, I wasn’t one to process what pushed its way out my lips.

  
His hands slipped into my overgrown hair, a desperate plead as he shoved his cock into my cheek. “Your aim sucks.” I joked, and he grunted as he desperately tried to position with my mouth. Finally, he’d lined up, before I let my tongue slip past my lips onto his tip. The shudder he let out was something I’d drink for weeks, much more powerful than some shoddy Lite Beer.

“Ah yez...Mah favorite taste...” I slurred, saliva and cum laiden words sending sensations through his cock. Suddenly he’d jerked the whole thing down my throat, causing me to choke on the sudden intrusion. I broke away from his grasp, letting his dick fly free from my mouth. “Watch it, or I’m done lettin’ you play dom.” He growled, and I laughed at him trying to act intimidating. “Now, let’s do this properly.” My hand cusped his balls soft, before I let my tongue trace his tip once more, my other hand working the shaft.

  
I’d always been known to have an oral fixation, whether it be dicks or random objects, something was always in my mouth. “Ahh, Shane, you don’t know how long I’ve wanted this...” I whispered, apparently too quiet for him to hear. For that, I was rather thankful. Ol’ drunky didn’t need to hear my hazed confessions. I mean, if love at first sight was a thing, that’d be a good definition for me with him. He’s so pretty.  
Not the right time to think about love though, especially with an impatient guy’s dick in your face, it twitching with a silent beg of release. “Alright, alright.” My lips slowly encaptured the tip of his cock, ever so slightly slipping my mouth down and sinking it further into the crevice known as my mouth. His garbled words of pleasure made me internally smile, and I dragged myself up and down his cock.

  
“Please…Please don’t stop.” Oh, I won’t. Those cute faces he’s makin’ won’t make me stop until he busts one in my mouth. God, his precum tastes amazing, wonder what the real thing tastes like.

  
“I...I’m gonna—!” He grunted, once more shoving him all the way to the back of my mouth. It was always so cool to find a guy jizzing into my throat, feeling it slip down so naturally. But, it was disappointing, because I wouldn’t taste much, and breathing is kind of hard right now.

  
But, I let him finish up, and slipped him out of my mouth. His cock limped against my face, and I flashed the biggest smile I could at the moment. Even such a lewd gesture made me delighted, because it meant somewhere inside of him, he liked me enough to have me get him off.

  
I mean, sure, back of the unused shed I had wasn’t the best place, but it was the closest thing to the chicken coup.

  
And no chickens wanna see Shane’s drunk dick in their owners hands as he cries for him just to love him.

  
“Do you wanna stay the night?” The way he shook his head made me shrivel just a bit, but it was something I was used to. As much as I loved this man, I knew it was one-sided. He didn’t love me, but at least I could be something for him to cum all over.  
Not my idea of fun, but if it got him to even whisper my name, it made me happy.

  
I helped him clean up, not even worried about my own face, and helped him get dressed. He was having trouble fumbling with his buckle, so of course I helped him. I slipped it through the loops with practiced ease, even if a sad look was near blinding through my eyes. He was too inebriated to notice, although.

  
As I led him out to the barn front door, he suddenly stopped, causing me to jump with surprise. “Hey, uh…” I watched as he fidgeted with his hands. “Thanks.”

  
Yeah. No problem.


End file.
